


UYU~~

by Nananachos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Cocky Jeonghan, Flirty Jeonghan, Fluff and Humor, I don't wanna say Top and Bottom because clearly this is not a smut, Jeonghan initiates, M/M, Milk, My favorite concept - Hannie being Manlier, but Cheol kinda likes it, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nananachos/pseuds/Nananachos
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan bickers over milk... and other things.





	UYU~~

It was almost midnight and if Seungcheol hasn’t heard the awful grumbling in his stomach, he would have forgotten about dinner. He was so busy typing the final draft for his thesis before he submits it to his adviser for final checking. 

The brunette lad rummaged into the cupboard and his tired eyes found nothing to eat – not a single cup of noodles or even crackers or chips. He was debating whether he’s just going to sleep it off or go out to the nearest convenience store but decided against the former because he realized that he only had a sandwich for lunch and he needs to be alive to be able to pass his paper to make everything worth it. 

He took the keys of his apartment and his jacket and headed to the 7/11 a few blocks away. He grabbed the biggest bowl of instant ramyeon from the array of noodles. After paying, his shaking fingers struggled to open the lid. Seungcheol did not realize how hungry he was; not until hot water started hitting the noodles and the aroma of the flavouring started filling up his nose. He carefully placed his bowl in one of the empty tables with the chopsticks clipped on the lid.

Seungcheol looked at the couple from the other table sharing a bottle of soju. “Drinks.” He whispered to himself. “I can’t believe I forgot.” 

He walked to the farthest portion of the store where the refrigerators are lined up. Cola. Cider. Iced Tea. Pocari. “Milk.” Seungcheol opened the fridge containing a single carton of milk, the last one. As Seungcheol was about to reach for it, another pair of hands grabbed hold of the carton first. Seungcheol followed the other guy’s hands as he took out the milk and held it in between his arm and stomach.

“Uhm.. excuse me, I was gonna get that.” Seungcheol politely pointed at the product in the other’s hand. 

“But I got it first.” The other guy replied. He was wearing a leather jacket and has pink-almost-peach colored hair. 

“I don’t think you remember clearly. I opened the fridge to get it.” 

The guy looked at him almost teasingly. “Too bad I can’t give it up, man. I was craving for it all night and I can’t sleep.”  
Seungcheol took a deep breath. “Listen, I’m not really used to eating spicy food without any milk on reach. So PLEASE can I just have it? Just this one time.”

The other guy looked at his ‘pleading face’. His sleepy eyes along with the little pout that started to show and he ‘kinda’ found it cute. He wanted to tease him more. “Sorry. I am rather competitive.” 

There was an awkward pause between the both of them and that’s when Seungcheol’s food-deprived gastrointestinal organs started generating grumbling sounds. The other couldn’t help but snicker at what just happened.

Jeonghan, the lad in the leather jacket was waiting for a clever excuse from the dark-haired guy but instead, got a shrug from the other as he turned his back and took out a bottled water from the other fridge. He was filled with guilt as he saw Seungcheol hurriedly heading to the counter to pay for his drink without another word.

Seungcheol went back to his table. He twisted the cap off the bottled water and opened the lid of his noodles. “Tsk... They got overcooked.” He grabbed his chopsticks, clipped a huge portion of noodles and brought them straight to his mouth. Shit. That’s spicy. He grabbed his water and chugged halfway. 

He saw the annoying guy from earlier sitting in front of him now. He wiped the tear that almost trickled down his face and let out a few coughs.  
“What do you want now?” He gave him a bit of a frown.

“Hey. Chill!” Jeonghan laughed in syllables. “I’m here to share.” He took out 2 plastic cups and filled them with the milk they were competing for earlier.  
“You can have it.” Seungcheol slid the cup Jeonghan offered back to him. 

“Geez! No need to be mean about it. Look, I’m really sorry. Okay? I shouldn’t have done that.” Jeonghan slid the cup back to Seungcheol.

“You’re just undoing because you feel guilty. Look. You don’t need to do it. It’s fine.”

“You are so stubborn.” Jeonghan pushed the cup again. “And so competitive.”

“Well, you got competitive first.” Seungcheol dropped his chopsticks on the table.

They were looking at each other, trying hard to intimidate the other. It wasn’t when Jeonghan starts grinning then Seungcheol’s face lightened up too.

“Look.” Jeonghan started snickering. “It’s really funny because we argued twice over milk in a span of 15 minutes.”

Seungcheol started chuckling too. “I know.” Seungcheol picked up the cup Jeonghan offered. “Truce?” 

Jeonghan clinked his own cup with Seungcheol’s. “Truce.” He produced 2 pieces of triangle kimbap from his plastic bag. “Another peace offering.” He placed both of it beside Seungcheol’s bowl.

“Thank you…” Seungcheol smiled.

“Jeonghan.”

“Seungcheol.”

 

\------- 

 

Both of them talked while they continued eating. They found out they’re going to the same university. Seungcheol was taking a business degree while Jeonghan is in the Engineering department. Jeonghan apologized again for acting a little childish and quite lying about not being able to sleep because to be honest, he could sleep all day without any help, milk or whatsoever. Seungcheol told him about his upcoming deadlines and having his last meal at 1 in the afternoon. 

Jeonghan felt extra guilty. “I’m gonna buy you something more to eat. Wait here.”

“You don’t have to.” Seungcheol tried to stop him but the other boy was already up on his feet.

“I insist.”

He realized that there’s no point stopping him and it would be stupid to argue for the third time on their first meeting. Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan approached the counter and grabbed a package of dosirak and asked the employee to heat the food as he paid for it. 

“Thank you, Jeonghan. You really didn’t have to.” Seungcheol smiled as Jeonghan lay the food in front of him and even separated the chopsticks for him.

“You’re welcome.” Jeonghan gave him a supposedly wink with both eyes. 

“Is there something in your eyes?” Seungcheol teased as he scooped food into his mouth. 

“Yes.” Jeonghan was smirking again. “You.”

Seungcheol gave him a cringed look. “What now?” 

“I’m saying…you look cute.”Jeonghan gulped down the rest of his milk. “And I’d like to ask for your number now.”

Seungcheol took another bite into his mouth. “How sure are you I’d give it to you?”

“Are you dating someone now?” 

Seungcheol shook his head. “No… you didn’t answer-“

“Then I’m sure you’re gonna give me your number.” Jeonghan flashed him another failed attempt to wink.

“Someone’s getting a bit cocky.”

“Oh, Honey. I’m still asking for your number. But we could skip a few stages if you want and since you’re already talking about coc-“

“HA. HA. HA!” Seungcheol immediately interjected. “You are funny, Jeonghan. HA. HA. HA.” He said sarcastically. 

“I’m just teasing.” Jeonghan folded his arms on top of the table and leaned closer to Seungcheol who was wolfing down to the last bite of his food. 

 

\------ 

 

“I’ll take you home.” Jeonghan offered as they threw empty containers and packets into the trash can.

“You don’t have to. I live close by.” Seungcheol said as they went out the door.

“No, really. It’s okay. I want to.”

“Look, I’m already walking with you.” Jeonghan chuckled. “And besides… I don’t want to hear rumors at school tomorrow about a business ad major getting mobbed for being too sleepy to fight back.”

“Whatever.” Seungcheol playfully slapped his arm.

While walking, Jeonghan let out a small chortle. 

“What now?” 

He looked at the older boy, “I just realized that you gave in to me for the third time tonight.”

“Hah!” Seungcheol sneered. “Wait til you meet Seungcheol who had 8 hours of sleep and had a full-course meal. He is not the type to give in so easily.”

“Ahh.. I’d like to meet him. He seems my type. Do you think he’s free on Saturday night? I’d like to take him out on a movie or dinner.”

Seungcheol felt his face get warm. “You are hopeless, Mr. Yoon.”

He took out a Sharpie from his pocket and the receipt from the convenience store. He wrote down his number and handed it to Jeonghan. “You can call him if you want to. Insider's tip - he loves going to the arcade.”

“As expected from someone who enjoys competing." Joenghan grinned as he folded the paper safely into his pockets. "Do you think he likes to go to an ice cream date after?” 

“He likes milk. So… why not?”

 

 

END~

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I am a sucker for Manly Jeonghan and a Baby Coups. I will keep doing this until I get tired of it. HUEHUEHUEHUE..


End file.
